Leader by Power
by RadiantAura
Summary: Ark 2 of the Leader series. What is this new power that Naruto has come to possess? It's as if it reacts to the sun, but what could it be? Naruto and his teammates, Shino and Hinata, must battle through the trials of being rogue ninja. Oh the friends they'll meet.


**Hello all readers! I am back and ready to start ark 2. Hope you all enjoyed the break because now it's time to get into the really depressing stuff. Yay.**

**Ezuna Plains**

The three of them were on the move. They had barely slept in three days, but they had to keep moving. Naruto was panting hard. "Shino," Hinata stopped Naruto as she spoke, "we have to rest. Naruto hasn't completely healed yet." Shino nodded and they walked over to a few trees to get under the shade.

"It's strange." Shino said. "Usually Naruto would have been healed by the Ninetails by now, even while moving." Hinata nodded. "Yea, maybe the infusion of chakra Itachi gave Naruto messed with the Ninetails's connection." No one said anything for awhile and Naruto's breathing started to slow.

"Thanks for staying with me guys." Naruto was able to mumble. "This pain is killing me." Naruto chuckled a little but coughed up blood. "This isn't good." Shino said seriously. "If we don't get him medical treatment soon…" Hinata nodded and a tear came to her eye. "I know. How much farther until the next village?"

Shino took out a map and looked over it. "It looks like we should be close to a small village on the border near Wind Country. The only problem is that we would still be in range of the ANBU from the Hidden Leaf." Naruto frowned at hearing his village's name. He remembered what had happened. How he was forced to kill Itachi, his sensei. He clenched his fist and tried to stand.

"Naruto!" Hinata said with worry in her voice as he tried to stand. "It's alright." Naruto said through labored breaths. We have to make it to that village." Shino nodded in agreement. "Even if the ANBU catch up to us, it would be better if Naruto had some time to heal. We would be close enough to the border that it would be easy to cross over."

Hinata frowned as she helped Naruto to stand. "His eyes are back to normal." Shino said cautiously. "It should be relatively easy to go through the town without much trouble." They began to walk again, slowly. Naruto started to feel better, being in the sun, but he was still weak.

"Naruto, Shino, Hinata, stop for awhile." The three of them tensed up and instantly Shino's insects were swirling around them, ready to guard. "We just want to pass, we want no trouble." Shino said sternly. A shadow was cast over them and they all looked up to see a giant white bird. It circled them and then landed in front of them. A blond haired man hopped off of it.

His hair was covering half of his face and it was tied into a ponytail in the back. He also had some sort of mechanism over his eye. The man chuckled. "Relax, I'm not here to harm you. I just want to talk." Naruto looked up at him sharply. "That man, he's wearing the robe of the Akatsuki." Hinata and Shino both took notice and raised their guard.

"Smart boy, Naruto. I don't know what you have heard of the Akatsuki, but I assure you that we do not want to harm you." Naruto sniffed in disbelief. "No, you just want the Ninetails inside of me, right?" The man smiled. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Deidara. I was sent here simply to deliver a message to Naruto."

Sweat dropped down the side of Shino's forehead and Hinata was starting to feel the weight of Naruto on her shoulder. "Speak." Said Naruto with a weak but authoritative voice. Deidara grinned. "It appears that one of the ninja we were going to recruit into our organization has died. At your hands to be exact, Naruto." Naruto flinched.

"We know you are a capable ninja, and that is why we would like you to join the Akatsuki." Hinata and Shino flinched and Naruto looked up. Not believing what he just heard. "You don't have to answer now. I'm not as impatient as the man who was sent to recruit Itachi. But you should know that this offer does have a time limit."

Naruto stood up straight, taking his weight off of Hinata. "What's the catch?" Deidara grinned but Naruto could tell that he was up to something. "There is no catch. You want revenge on the Hidden Leaf for what they did to you and Itachi right? With the Akatsuki on your side, you will have no trouble destroying that village."

Naruto shook his head in refusal. "No, I don't want revenge on the village. Even if I did, I wouldn't team up with you." Deidara sighed. "And here I thought you were smarter than Itachi. You would have been a good replacement." Naruto's anger came to the surface instantly. "I could never replace Itachi! He was a great ninja!" His arms were trembling and Hinata was worried that he might start a fight.

Deidara frowned. "Like it or not you have proved your worth. We will be keeping an eye on you, Naruto." Deidara stopped suddenly and looked closely at Naruto. He noticed a blue shimmer in his eye. _*No, it can't be…*_ Deidara backed away slowly and jumped onto his giant bird. "I'll see you again soon."

After Deidara had left, the three of them continued to walk. Naruto felt like he had some energy in him, but not enough to move very fast. They came to a stop when the village was in sight. "You two stay here. I'm going to check out the village before we decide to bring in Naruto." Shino turned and left while Hinata sat Naruto down.

The two of them sat there for awhile and rested. Hinata was messing with her fingers and Naruto knew that something was bothering her. "Hinata, what's wrong?" Naruto sat up a little straighter even though his back was burning with pain. Hinata didn't say anything for awhile. She looked like she was trying to find the words.

"Naruto, we've been through a lot together. I-I don't know how to say this, but…" She trailed off, hoping her sentence would finish itself. "Hinata…" Naruto whispered. "I think that, for now, we shouldn't be together." It hit Naruto like a wall. He lost his breath and his body went numb. "Hinata, why do you think that?"

Hinata was holding back tears. He knew that she didn't want to do this. "It's just that, when we were escaping you pushed me out of the way so that I wouldn't be hit. But the kunai hit you instead. You could have died." She was starting to cry. "Naruto, I don't know what I would do if I lost you. It seems like you save me so much, but you put yourself in danger to do it. I don't want to be the reason you die."

Naruto was at a loss for words. He couldn't think of anything to say. "Hinata, I do that because I love you. I don't want anything bad to happen to you…" Naruto stopped. "But I'ts also because we are in this together. Please, just think about it some more before you make a decision." Hinata didn't say anything, but when Naruto leaned over to hug her, she wrapped her arms around him tight, and cried.

**Hidden Leaf Village**

"What's the status on Naruto?" Danzo asked a ninja kneeling before him. "My Lord, Naruto and his team seem to be heading for the border between Fire Country and Wind Country. With Naruto's injuries, they are moving fairly slowly." Danzo nodded. _*Limping away from a fight like a wounded dog. Typical shinobi.*_

"Very well. Send a team to capture him. We don't know if Sasuke is still with them or not so be prepared for anything." The ninja nodded and dissapeared. Danzo turned to look out of the window. He was in the Hokage's office. "Foolish Naruto. That stunt of yours attracted enough attention that removing Hiruzen was easy. He will either be exiled or executed. Either way, I have won." Danzo grinned as he watched the sun set.

**Izuna Plains**

About an hour had passed when Hinata saw Shino climbing up the hill. "It looks to be safe for now." He said as he popped his neck. Hinata nodded as Naruto stood up. "I feel better now. The sun…I think it's affecting me somehow." Shino nodded. "I've noticed that too. We will have to keep watch of those eyes Naruto. I'm not sure how rare whatever it is you have is, or if it has ever been done."

Naruto nodded and the three of them walked towards the village. It took them no time at all to reach it and they quickly found a small clinic to have Naruto checked. His wounds had healed a lot, but they still crippled his movements. The nurse told Shino and Hinata that he would have to rest for a few days.

Shino and Hinata walked together around the small village. "Hinata, why did you want to break up with Naruto?" Hinata flinched. "How did you…" She remembered that Shino's insects could communicate with him and that he must have left one with them while he checked out the village. "I'm sorry for eavesdropping, but it was also to keep you two safe."

Hinata nodded. "If your bug was there than you should know why." Shino smirked. "I know what you told him, what I want to know is why now? Why do this right after we escape? Why right after Naruto had to kill Itachi?" Hinata frowned. "I… Don't know." She felt selfish. Even though she wanted to break up to save Naruto, she realized that it would hurt him more than it would help.

"You could have used a better reason." Shino said bluntly. "Naruto protects you and me because it's instinct to him. He is a protector. Whether you are with him or not, he will protect you. You know that." Hinata nodded. "I know." Shino stopped and looked around. "What is it?" Hinata asked. Shino felt like something was wrong. "I have a bad feeling. Let's go check on Naruto, fast!"

**Iteku Village**

Naruto was roaming the streets. He completely ignored what the nurse told him about how he needed rest. _*My wounds will heal. Won't they Ninetails?* _Naruto smirked as he felt the ominous chakra move inside him. He still wasn't very comfortable trusting the demon, but he had no choice right now. He walked into a shop and was browsing their selection.

Apparently this village did not see many shinobi because everyone gauked at him. He was bandaged nearly head-to-toe and was walking with a slight limp. What Hinata had said to him was burning in his mind. He didn't want to lose her, but inside he knew that there was no changing her mind. _*That's Hinata, stubborn to the end.*_ He smiled and turned around to see Shino and Hinata standing there.

"Seriously Naruto, what are we going to do with you?" Shino said as he shook his head. Hinata smiled a little as did Naruto. "Sorry, I needed to stretch my legs." Naruto said as he stood up tall. Shino smirked. "Of course you did. What are you really doing in here?" Naruto shrugged. "I don't know." Shino sighed. "Well, when you figure it out we have to be leaving soon. I have a feeling that we don't have much time left."

Naruto nodded and Shino left them behind. Hinata awkwardly walked up next to Naruto as he was looking at some necklaces on display. "I-I didn't know you liked necklaces, Naruto." Naruto frowned. "Normally I don't." Hinata frowned too. "Oh…" The two of them stood awkwardly for what seemed like an eternity.

"Hinata, I know that no matter what I say, you won't change your mind." Naruto started. "But protecting you is in my nature." Hinata nodded. "I know…I'm sorry Naruto." Naruto smiled slightly. It was a fake smile, and Hinata could tell. "I'll leave you alone for a bit. Come find us when you're ready." Hinata turned to leave and Naruto frowned as soon as she could no longer see his face.

When she was gone, a man came up to Naruto. "You look troubled my friend. Is there anything I can get you?" Naruto shrugged. "I'm not sure. I don't even think I was looking for something. I just needed a place to be." The man nodded. "I know the feeling friend. I might have something for you." Naruto looked confused but the man had already gone to the back of the shop. When he returned, he had a small box in his hands.

"Please, for you." The man held out the box and Naruto opened it. Inside was a pendant with the symbol for infinity on it. Naruto took a closer look at it. "It is supposed to grant protection to those who need it most." The man stated. Naruto smiled slightly and put the necklace over his head. "Thank you, but who are you?" Naruto asked. The man just smiled. "I am someone who knows the strength of bonds. But you may call me Faram the Jeweler."

Naruto turned as he heard a loud crash. He quickly ran out the door to see what was going on. Shino had insects everywhere and was fighting another ninja, an ANBU from the Hidden Leaf. Naruto quickly ran over to Hinata who was dodging fireballs. "They are here already?" Naruto aksed as both he and Hinata dodged another massive fireball. The village was starting to burn and villagers were screaming in a panic.

"Shino, we have to get out of the village!" Naruto yelled as Shino knocked out the ANBU he was fighting. "I know! Let's pull back to the border!" The three of them jumped roof-to-roof until they were out of the village. The ANBU were still chasing them, completely ignoring the destruction they had left in the village. They ran through the trees until they came upon a river. "There, that's the border." Shino said as they approached.

"Wait!" Hinata said as they stopped just before the river. They slid to a stop and eyed the people in front of them. "Well well what is this?" The man said. He had a giant sword strapped to his back and a mask over his face. "Spies from the Hidden Leaf, eh?" The man had a malicious tone in his voice and the ninja next to him stood silently.

Shino waited cautiously. "We just need to pass over the river." He said. The man grabbed the handle of his sword. "And if I say no?" Just then the ANBU appeared behind the three of them. They were surrounded. "Oh, looks like the ANBU has buisiness with you." The man popped his neck. "Maybe you aren't so bad after all." The tension in the air was thick as the ANBU hesitated to move.

One of them spoke softly. "Hey, isn't that…but I thought he died?" The man just smiled. "I'm sorry, can you speak up, or do I have to kill you first?" The ANBU flinched and readied his guard. The man made the first move. After a few handsigns he set the field for battle. **"Hidden Mist Jutsu!"**

**That's all for now guys. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Sorry again it took so long but that's how it goes. I'll try to update more frequently so bere with me.**Hi


End file.
